


pack

by Navyrants



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, just in case it isn't clear the title is referring to a pack of wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navyrants/pseuds/Navyrants
Summary: You don’t want to take the easy way out this time. You want to say it out loud, although you don’t know exactly why. Maybe Darling deserves to hear the words. Maybe you deserve to hear them, too.





	

“You can keep a secret.” It’s not a question and she doesn’t answer it beyond an acknowledging hum, because she gets you like that. That’s what had drawn you to her in the first place. That and the fact that you can just sit in comfortable silence with her, as you have been for the past half hour.

You’re sitting in her dorm room against the wall near the window, and she’s on her bed cleaning her sword with an old rag. The sword isn’t actually dirty, but you think it’s a comfort thing, or maybe a routine thing. Or maybe she’s just happy to be able to keep her sword and armor in her dorm now that her secret is out.

You draw your knees up to your chest and rest your chin on them, thoughtful. Of course she can keep a secret, and of course you can trust her. She’s your best friend. You want to tell her. But the last time you voiced this you were almost banished from your home, so you can’t help the anxiety curling in your gut.

“Can I tell you something, Darling?”

“Of course, sweetie.” It’s a joke she’s used a hundred times, and like every time before you can’t help rolling your eyes, but your face quickly falls back into pensiveness. Your nerves must be visible because she sets her sword and rag aside and comes to sit next to you, more serious now. “What is it?”

“Well–” You try to start, but the words are hard to get out. “I’m…My dad…”

Your sentence trails off again, but you have her full attention now. You’ve never talked about your dad.

“What about your dad?” She prompts gently when you don’t continue.

Briefly, you toy with the idea of just yanking down your hood, or pulling out your locket like before. It’s effective—and easier. You don’t want to take the easy way out this time, though. You want to say it out loud, although you don’t know exactly why. Maybe you want to prove to yourself that not everyone will react like the Hoods, or maybe you just want to prove that you can still do it when a friend’s life isn’t in danger.

Maybe Darling deserves to hear the words. Maybe you deserve to hear them, too.

She nudges your shoulder, jolting you back into the present. You take a shaky breath and pretend your hands are steady.

“My dad is the Big Bad Wolf.”

You don’t look at her, so you don’t know if she’s looking at you, but she’s not saying anything and it’s making you nervous. You twist your hands in your cloak, pulling it tight around your shoulders, and wait.

“Mr. Badwolf?” You clear your throat.

“Yeah.”

“As in, the General Villainy teacher?”

“Yes, Darling.”

“He’s your _dad?”_   You groan.

“Look, I know he seems bad, but I promise he’s all bark and no bite.” You throw her a smirk and she snorts a laugh at your pun. She’s taking it well and your panic is already starting to subside. You can hardly even remember why you were worried about telling her.

She’s your best friend. She would never judge you.

A silence settles between you for a bit and you’re not sure if she’s collecting her thoughts or letting you calm down. Either way, you take advantage of it to focus on unclenching your hands and releasing the last of the tension in your shoulders. Tentatively, you lower your hood and scratch your nails lightly over the backs of your ears. Darling gives you a curious look.

“They get kinda hot and itchy from being under my hood so long,” you explain. She tilts her head to the side.

“I hope this isn’t rude to ask, but could I…?” You get what she means. You tip your head down for her and she tentatively brushes her fingertips over your ear, giggling as it twitches. Then she’s got her confidence and her nails scrape over the fur just right and the next thing you know, your head’s in her lap and you’re experiencing pure bliss for the first time in your life.

(—That’s probably an exaggeration, but when was the last time you had your ears properly scratched?)

You’re not sure how long you stay in that position, but eventually her hands still and the quiet around you shifts so you sit up and stretch your arms above your head, giving her a sidelong glance.

“What is it?” She laughs sheepishly and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I was just wondering…your dad—I mean, you said he’s all bark. Is he different outside school?” Your face twists as you try to think of how best to phrase your answer.

“He keeps plants on his desk and home and shows me pictures every time he gets the chance.” You snicker as her eyebrows shoot up. “And you should see him drooling over mom’s potato salad. And when he gets really focused on something he sticks his tongue out.” Darling giggles and you allow yourself a full grin, showing off what sharp teeth you have. “I like my family,” you murmur after a moment. “It sucks that we have to hide but we love each other. And I know they’ll support me through anything.”

That’s a lot more than far too many of your classmates can say.

She squeezes your arm. “I’m really glad to hear it.”

“I hope you get to meet them someday.” The words are out of your mouth before you fully realize it. “I mean, you’ve already met Dad and Ramona but, like—” She laughs and leans her head on your shoulder.

“I know what you mean, Cerise.” She pauses for a heartbeat. “I hope so too.”

You think she’d like your family. You think she would integrate just about flawlessly into the dynamics of it. You can see her teasing you at the dinner table, to your mom’s amusement, or helping you deliver pastries to nearby customers. Helping your mom bake, listening to your dad’s ramblings about his plants, racing through the woods with you and Ramona.

You think they’d like her, too.


End file.
